


(Alb-)Träume  [eng]

by LikeAPanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Minho is socially awkward because i'm too, Potions are essential in this one, Prefect!Chan, Soulmates, Swearing, Troublemaker!Jeongin, Troublemaker!Seungmin, Wow, but like in Seoul, don't let them fool you because of their cute appearance, jisung is a flower boy, just because of the relationships and shippings, please don't put hate on my original characters, so many spoilers just in the tags, soft, they are all real sweethearts and don't deserve hate, this is gonna be sO SOFT i'm deceasED, watch me putting even more fantasy in an fantasy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: “are you lonely, Minho?”“yes”, it was nothing more than a shaking laugh, “yes, i’m lonely.”ORin which Minho has enough of Changbin and Hyunjin being all lovey dovey around him, so he starts searching for his own Soulmate, too.





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey; so;
> 
> welcome to my stray kids / hogwarts / soulmate au;;
> 
> i'm posting this rn with the knowledge that i will need months again to upload a new chapter-  
> i'm so sorry in advance; please bear with me :"
> 
> ps: **the title!**  
>  it's German, to begin with. it's a word play that wouldn't go in English so i just stuck to my mother tongue instead-:  
> "Träume" means "dreams" and "Albträume" means "nightmares".  
> i hope it's kinda understandable now;
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _have fun reading!_  
>   
>   
> 

it's as if he's a different person, living a different life, as soon as he closes his eyes. because all this stars seem so familiar and yet so foreign. and it's always the same. as soon as his heavy eyelids give in to their tiredness, he is him and yet not himself at the same time.

 

his heart had felt so many things the first time he walked down this street. heavy, heavy, heavy, with the feeling of an inevitable shattering. but also so much joy, like he could dance around singing his favourite song.

 

heaviness, joy, sadness, brokenness, happiness, anger, fear, fear, fear, joy, tiredness, heaviness, happiness, brokenness - he felt as if his heart was ripped apart, shattered into million of pieces, stomped on and forgotten because nobody will ever need it.

 

he had screamed the first time. his lungs had felt on fire and his throat dry as if he hadn't drunk anything for days. and yet there was no scream leaving his lips, just so much laughter filled with endless happiness.

 

_and he just didn't understand, why there were melodies floating between the stars and worshipping the moon, when all he felt like was crying._

 

and he still didn't understand. because everything he thought didn't matter in this life. the invisible strings, controlling him like a marionette, were relentless.

 

and every time he walked down this road, he knew that it happened again. and he couldn't help but feel _thrilled_ , because there always were so many new emotions he never knew even existed.

 

and when the stars started falling, his limbs started acting on their own. sending him through a life in which colours can live and music be seen. in which emotions were written on flowers that can be picked when felt like it. in which souls were glowing and the darkness brighter than the light.

 

and every time his eyes closed, his eyes opened. and every time he laid down, he stood up. and every time he got numb, he started _feeling_.

 

it's always the same, but it's _not_.

 

the words hanging from the clouds always were the same.

 

always, always, always.

 

but it would differ.

one day he would cry, one day he would laugh, one day he would yell, one day he would _love_.

 

and he always was him, but yet not himself. he was _someone_. created by _someone_. when there were stars hung in the dark night sky, he knew that someone carefully placed them there. when there was water splashing on the grounds with inexorable sounds, he knew that someone _wanted_ them there.

 

he knew, he knew, he knew, he knew.

 

but he didn't know. he didn't know _who_. but he _wanted_ to know. because he was so fascinated. so fascinated by how one single person could feel happy and sad and angry and joyful and broken and _in love_ without his heart giving in. so fascinated by the strength that was one single person.

 

and so fascinated that he belonged to _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❝ cause i'm a dreamer  
> and you're the dream ❞
> 
>  
> 
> i hope yall liked the prologue!  
> and don't worry, the whole fic is _not_ gonna be in this kind of poetry-writing-
> 
>  
> 
> and if you want you can hit me up on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/DieAvocadoTwins) and rant to me about some shit;;


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “are you lonely, Minho?”
> 
> “yes”, it was nothing more than a shaking laugh, “yes, i’m lonely.”

“can you, like, fuck off and take a room? you're harming my poor virgin eyes.” Minho's whines were only acknowledged through a little laugh leaving Changbin’s lips. swiped off like they had no meaning to them. apparently they hadn't. never will.

 

“fuck off yourself. jealous people normally just eat their cake and stay quiet. let's me wonder why you don't.” words never had a meaning to them. never will. but there was this _tug._ barely there but so persistent.

 

 _jealous_ , he thought, _jealous and lonely have such similar sounds to them._ Minho never noticed, but then again he _noticed._ when sweet nothings were exchanged between two lovers. sweet nothings, accompanied by sweet touches.

 

Hyunjin hanging on Changbin was never a new sight to Minho. but he couldn't deny the little smile, because after all _it was kinda cute._ Hyunjin almost sitting on Changbin, clinging to his side and leaving tired kisses on his neck and partly exposed left collarbone.

 

and he shuddered, when he felt the stares. so many stares directed at them. like little arrows shooted at them, but not really reaching their skin, because there was a barricade, stopping them, letting them fall to the ground.

 

there was a circle around the two boys, formed by corpses of arrow-stares nobody really cared about. everywhere Hyunjin and Changbin were, there was a trail - or a circle, if they decided to take their sweet time again.

 

and when you looked at the corpses, you could always see so many little arrows. everything seemed the same, but there was always one out of place. the big one, twitching and coughing, like it was not dead yet but not alive either.

 

and Minho was not delusional, because Seungmin felt it _too._ and when Seungmin felt it too, you could be sure, that it was _actually_ there, and not some creation of your imagination. because Seungmin felt _real_ in this world of pretenders. because his blood wasn't from here but welcome none the less.

 

“i swear to god, if this fucker doesn't stop staring anytime soon i'm gonna make him stare at his own damn brain as i knock some sense into it.” Seungmin had always been bold with his words. when you grow up without some magical companion in your hand, you have to search for your own weapon instead. but Minho didn't mind. he actually liked that about his younger friend. it was something different. it distracted him from all the sugar-coating and unspoken truths he grew up with. all the sweet lies, burned into his brain, his eyes, his _skin_.

 

Minho sighed. he could feel his head hurting again as it concentrated on the dark dark corners of his mind. his cake long forgotten, the boy stared in the direction of the origin of the piercing look, hoping to get his mind off his childhood.

 

“did you find out who it is already?” Seungmin shook his head no with disappointment sitting deep in his frowning eyes. it was difficult - being different. Minho knew that. Minho understood that. Minho _felt_ that, too.

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

“it would be so much easier, if Hyunjin wore our colour, you know? no hiding, no whispering, no _big arrow_. can you not just alter your preferences and search for a new boyfriend?” Minho frowned, _again_. and it didn't help when Changbin threw him a look, telling him to _finally shut up and stop whining_.

 

but it _was_ easier. it was easier to be in love. because your eyes are only focused on your other half. and sometimes Minho felt _lonely_. and Seungmin felt it _too._  But Seungmin was barely there. he had it _easier_ , because he just _hadn't._  and Minho understood that. and Seungmin understood that. but Changbin never did.

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

 _sitting sounds like a really good idea right now_ , Minho thought as his bones let out a crack that should probably concern him.

 

“Changbin, i'm dying.” the dramatic sigh being unnoticed. “like, _actually_ dying.” the back of his hand clutched to his forehead, Minho whines. “Changbin! acknowledge me, godammit!” but all Changbin did was listen to Hyunjin. _what else_ , the apparently dying boy thought, _what else_.

 

and now he felt like actually dying, as his heart let out a cry and a harsh tug let him crouch forward. his hands grasping his hair to feel _if he was still there._  and he was. Minho didn't know if to mourn or be happy.

 

“i'm sick”, he mumbled, “i'm fucking sick of this shit.” and Changbin - or Hyunjin - didn't even _notice_ Minho's slim figure vanishing out the door.

 

and then he thought about his bed and how he _so badly_ wanted to lay in there and close his eyes with a satisfied smack of lips. and then he remembered how, _still,_ it was so cold with just his small frame laying in there. and there was this tug again and he felt so _lonely_.

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

and it _was_ lonely, his bed. and when Minho looked at the cold ceiling, he felt even more lonely. even though he wasn't alone in his tiny room - the noisy snores remembering him of the other three guys he shared his room with.

 

and then Minho rolled to the left, and Minho rolled to the right. and Minho eventually rolled onto his stomach, a frustrated - muffled - groan escaping his lips as he buried his face in the soft cushion, because _fuck,_ he just couldn't fall asleep.

 

it irked him how his brain just wouldn't shut up although his eyelids had given in to their tiredness a long time ago. and he thought about sneaking into Changbin’s bed because he felt just so damn lonely, but his limbs _just wouldn't move_. it was tiring. Minho was tired. Minho was exhausted. and he just wanted to _sleep_. this thought so present but yet being outshined by the feeling of his bed being so cold with only himself hiding under the blankets. and Minho was tired of it. so so _tired._

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

Minho eventually fell asleep. but with only one hour of sleep you aren't in the best of moods at all. and everyone felt that Minho would rather close his eyes again than shoving tasteless food into his mouth. So nobody talked to him. and Minho appreciated that a lot. but he would appreciate it even more if the disgustingly cute couple opposite him would stop their interactions for even a minute.

 

and _fuck_ , Minho was just too sleep deprived to pull up with that shit. and so his spoon fell onto his plate with a loud clatter and Minho hurried out of the room with no words left behind. and he felt just so tired. so _so_ tired. all he did this day was fall into his lonely bed, snuggle under his cold duvet and _sleep_.

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

and when Minho was awake again, you could say he even felt _good_. sleep was something Minho has always needed. needed to stay in a happy mood and be friendly to the people surrounding him. after almost six years of living with him, even his friends knew that. and there was _no way_ that they would pull a tired Minho out of his sleep. and it was almost funny to watch. because as soon as Minho's eyes closed and his breathing evened out, the noise in the room died down to almost nonexistent. there was this slight respect hovering in the air that made people curious. that made people wary.

 

 

“energetic again?” Minho decided to just ignore the little smirk hovering over Changbin’s lips and just went for a soundless nod, the corners of his lips slightly curving upwards.

 

it was a peaceful atmosphere in the Slytherin common room, with Minho's nose buried deeply in a book he had to read for _ancient studies_ , Seungmin’s head lying on the formers lap while Minho's hand cards through the soft hair - which results in the younger almost falling asleep, with a slight smile ghosting over his lips - and Changbin working on a piece of music he is currently writing for his _muggle music_ class.

 

it was late, so there was no one disturbing the silence hovering over the three friends like an early morning fog. no one but Changbin, who seemed way less preoccupied by his work than he probably should be. “what made you so grumpy anyway?” Minho could almost see the curiosity seeping out of the seemingly casual placed words. Changbin had held himself back for too long now.

 

“it's dumb”, Minho laughed, sounding awkward; but nobody pointed it out. instead, a frown appeared on his friend's face, making him want to take back the words that just recently left his lips.

 

“it's not dumb if it affects you so much, Minho.” and Changbin’s words sounded so soft, Minho felt the urge to hug his best friend - but he didn't want to risk waking the younger boy in his lap. instead, the little smile on his lips got bigger and the embarrassment lets him avert his eyes.

 

“i'm just lonely these days, is all.” Minho tried to make the words sound as casual as Changbin’s earlier, though he didn't really succeed in that. the frown on his friend's face deepend and Minho seriously asked himself what he seems to do wrong today.

 

“what do you mean with ‘lonely’? we are here for you - me and Seungmin and Hyunjin. you are not alone.”

 

“but he meant _lonely_ , hyung, not _alone_. and it doesn't surprise me at all - with you and Hyunjin being all disgusting around him all the time.” the not-so-asleep boy in Minho's lap let out an annoyed sounding huff as his eyes opened with a teasing look in them. and as Minho's head swept to his left again he could see the confused expression that spread all over the addressed boy's face.

 

“Minho too needs love like everyone else. you can't expect him to always third wheel and never say something against it nor feel unhappy. that's not how it _goes_ , hyung.” Seungmin shakes his head lazily before grabbing Minho's right hand - as his left was still gently stroking the boy's hair -, carefully putting the heavy book aside and playing with his fingers. it was something Seungmin likes to do to calm himself down. Minho thought it was cute.

 

“and how _does_ it go, mister i-am-younger-but-still-act-like-i’m-older-and-have-more-experience-than-you?” Seungmin clicks his tongue annoyedly as he sits up, his hands not letting go of Minho's fingers, and stares at the boy he currently conversed with.

 

“ _getting him a lover,_ maybe? it's not that difficult, _hyung_. speak after me: _lonely Minho plus lover equals happy Minho_ ”, he spoke as he raised the index fingers of both his hands in the air with every enumeration he made, and eventually ended up with raising the corners of his lips. and Seungmin almost lets go of the laugh sitting in his throat and threatening to spill out as Changbin’s face twisted in some sort of grimace. Minho lets go of a silent giggle, his left hand covering his lips that stretched into a teeth-showing smile.

 

“getting Minho a lover? _Minho?_ that's nearly impossible and you know it, my dear friend. he literally _shuts down_ as soon as some cute person comes even _near_ him.” Minho's mouth opens, ready to complain, completely indignant by this offending words about him, when he realises that his friend wasn't _that_ wrong. heat shoots to his ears and cheeks as he remembers all those embarrassing moments he himself was the reason for.

 

and _that_ 's the reason why he rather stayed in his room with his nose buried deeply in some old book, Minho thought. and that's also the reason why he's lonely.

 

“i never talked about verbal conversations, hyung.” the smirk was more than evident on the youngest’s face and the mischievous sparkling made Minho shiver in fear of what Seungmin’s head had made up again. it wouldn't be the first time that Minho is a victim of the younger boy’s troublesome activities. he wasn't known as one of the troublemakers of Hogwarts for no reason, after all. but Seungmin never had it easy, so Minho understood, Minho endured.

 

“you know about this potion i read about in my _potions_ _class?_ it's supposed to lead you to your Soulmate.” Seungmin’s eyes sparkled with every word leaving his lips, his fascination for this topic evident in his gaze. “but apparently it's really difficult to make and the effects overall aren't that known, yet. but i would say it's worth a try, isn't it?” Seungmin’s gaze softened as he lowered it and grabbed, again, for Minho's fingers, which he had let go of unnoticedly some time before, to gently play with them. Minho considered. Changbin nodded, deeply in thought.

 

“are you lonely, Minho?” and Minho didn't know how to answer. because _yes, fuck yes, he felt so goddamn lonely._ but he felt weird phrasing it. it was one thing to scream it into your pillow at night, muffled and heard by nobody but himself, and it was another thing to actually tell people. because there was this sweet lie, burned into his brain, his eyes, his _skin_.

 

 _shut your mouth_ , it screamed, _be quiet and suffer in silence; because nobody is worth your pain; nobody can help you, but only you_.

 

and Minho considered.

 

“yes”, it was nothing more than a shaking laugh, “yes, i’m lonely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter!
> 
> i'm seriously so hyped and excited to share this story with yall, because i myself am really happy with how it turned out in the chapters i've already written (jokes on you, my story is based on knee-jerk reactions. so please don't expect some overly planned and thought-out storylines-)
> 
>  
> 
> hope y'all are eating well and taking care of yourselves; have a good day! uwu


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there were flowers set on his hair like a crown and he was the king of a kingdom long forgotten. a kingdom where flowers held emotions and their colours sounded like music. where petals shimmered brighter than the sun and darker than the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick important note to this chapter:
> 
> flowers play an important role in this story, because they are used according to their meaning. but on every website you go, you can find a different meaning for every flower.  
> so i'm just gonna put the meanings i used them for in the notes on the end, so you don't have to google them.
> 
> so; have fun reading ~

“Minho-hyung”, soft shuffling could be heard beside the boy spoken to as the quiet voice made its way to his ears, “are you sleeping already?” there was a short period of silence before Minho let out a groggy sound and turned around, opening his eyelids ponderously as if he had still slept just a second ago. (he hadn't.) Changbin took this as a _no_ , lifted the duvet Minho has curled himself up under and placed his small frame beside the other boy, the duvet getting gently placed over the two again. Changbin’s left hand found its way to Minho's soft hair, carding through it absentmindedly.

 

and shortly before Minho had drifted off to dreamland, Changbin’s tired sounding voice could be heard again. and Minho couldn't make out the words properly, mind already too clouded with sleep. so his eyes opened, a questioning look in them, meeting with Changbin’s. there was this soft gaze Changbin gave him. as if Changbin knew something about him that Minho didn't.

 

“i’m always here for you, you know? please don't ever feel like you aren't welcome. Hyunjin and i - and Seungmin - love you so much. we don't want you to feel left out. we don't want you to have a feeling like you're alone in this one. because you aren't. please never forget that.”

 

and when Minho's lips curved up in a small smile and a lonely tear left his eye, Changbin placed a gentle kiss on top of the older’s head and hugged him like he never wanted to let him go again.

 

Minho's heart felt warm.

  


(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

  


“Minho-hyung! i heard you wanted to find your Soulmate!” Hyunjin's eyes sparkled and he sounded all excited as he seated himself beside his boyfriend and opposite the oldest of their friend group. “that's so exciting, oh my god. just imagine how romantic your meeting will be! as you fall into each other's arms.” Hyunjin sounded as dreamy as he looked like. and Changbin was as in love as he looked like. the lovely smile showing all the adoration the boy held for his boyfriend.

 

and Minho couldn't help but feel lonely again. with Seungmin nowhere to be seen, he felt like he was intruding. and Minho was on the brink of standing up, but then he felt it again. the big arrow flew through the air with a hiss and fell right onto Minho's breakfast. and the boy almost jumped to the ceiling with how suddenly the stare was directed at the couple sitting opposite him. and Changbin looked so concerned as Minho's eyes grew bigger. and Hyunjin just kept stuffing food into his mouth happily. and Minho was, again, reminded of how he was so alone, because Seungmin wasn't here. because Seungmin felt it _too_. and because Seungmin felt it too, Minho didn't feel delusional.

 

and Minho turned around hectically, craned his neck. but there were just too many students. there were too many faces. too many gazes. too many glances directed at them. it was useless.

 

“Minho-hyung? are you okay?” and it was Hyunjin this time who spoke up. because Changbin’s eyes were focused on something behind Minho. and the boy almost thought about Changbin feeling it _too_. but Changbin’s eyes told something different. he didn't feel it.

 

“yes. don't worry. i just thought someone called my name.” Minho's lips stretched into a lopsided grin. Hyunjin seemed convinced. Changbin didn't.

 

“anyways! how do you want to do this? i mean, find your Soulmate. do you have a plan? oh my god, please tell me you have a plan. i want you to find your Soulmate as soon as possible!” Minho laughed at that. at how fast the words left Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin was the only person that could be this energetic this early in the morning. but Minho was thankful for that. because sometimes he needed that.

 

“oh, Seungmin told me something about some potion that could lead you to your Soulmate. but apparently the effects aren't that known yet and it is also very difficult to make. i don't know if i could do it, honestly. i’m very bad at potions.” Minho grits his teeth and threw a sceptical look towards the boy spoken to. but Hyunjin's eyes just lighted up as soon as Minho had ended talking.

 

“i know someone who could help you!”, and he sounded all excited as he leaned forwards, his arms resting on the table between all the plates filled with food, “if you have any trouble with making a potion, you can go to Chan-sunbaenim! he is, like, the god of potions! if you haven't heard of him: he is the prefect of Hufflepuff; we are just barely acquainted, though. but i can try to introduce you, if you want! i bet he will be excited to help you!”

 

Minho nodded, the corners of his lips curving upwards. “that would be great, Hyunjin. thank you for your efforts.” and Hyunjin beamed at him before he turned his head to Changbin again who smiled back at him lovingly. and as Minho's smile fell just a tiny bit again, a hand was placed on his shoulder and a whisper carried its way to his ears, startling the boy to no end.

 

“it's there again, Minho-ah. can you feel it? it's so strong. he's anywhere near.” Seungmin sounded rushed, his breath hitching with the concentration of his gaze wandering around the room. and _yes,_ it was there. _again_. it always came in short periods, as if the person was ashamed but couldn't help but looking. Minho felt so confused. _he had come closer_.

 

“Seungmin, don't stress yourself. take a seat, calm down.” Minho's hands reached for the younger’s ones, pulling him to the place beside him, soothing his thumbs over the other boy's hands. Seungmin calmed down slowly. _slowly_. _slowly_.

 

Minho smiled soothingly. Seungmin smiled back. _slightly_. Seungmin never had it easy. and Minho understood. “it's okay, Seungmin-ah. we will find him one day. there's no rush.” the boy nodded, the tension leaving his hands.

 

and despite Changbin not feeling the reason for Seungmin’s distress, he felt the bond between the two boys exchanging soft whispers. ever since Seungmin’s first year at Hogwarts, Minho had felt the urge to protect the younger boy. Minho was thirteen at that moment, but he was more mature than anyone else in his year (because his childhood had never been easy). and Seungmin was just so lost in the big common room, Minho had taken his hand. he has not let go of it till this day.

  


(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

  


“Chan-hyung!” as soon as Hyunjin had spotted his oldest hyung at the place they had decided to meet at, he ran off. Minho trailed behind him, going as fast as possible without looking weird. there were people watching, after all.

 

Hyunjin had come to a halt in front of a boy with curly silver hair, and soon enough Minho had too.

 

“Chan-hyung! this is Minho-hyung - the friend i told you about. he’s a sixth-year Slytherin.” Chan smiled at him, and Minho felt heat crawling up his neck. the boy in front of him was really beautiful. “hello, Minho-ah. it's a pleasure to meet you.” and Chan smiled even softer, his eyes crinkling at the side, as he bowed his head slightly.

 

“hello, Chan-sunbaenim. it's nice to meet you, too.” and Minho bowed deeply. _awkwardly._ he hated meeting new people.

 

“ah, you can call me hyung! being called _sunbaenim_ makes me feel so old.” and then a melodic laugh filled the air. Minho straightens up his back again and watches the boy in front of him with fascination evident in his eyes. Chan was so angelic. Minho almost doubted his existence.

 

“Hyunjin told me you needed my help with something? do you want to tell me more about it?” Chan smiled at him again, slowly walking to a bench near the three boys, the younger two following along.

 

and as soon as they sat, Minho told the silver haired boy everything about the potion Seungmin apparently had read about. (but he avoided talking about the reason of why he wanted to search for his Soulmate, considering the reactions he had received so far). Chan nodded along, acknowledging every word leaving Minho's lips.

 

“i see what i can do for you, Minho-ah. but, can i maybe ask for something in return?” Chan kept smiling all the time, though there was a silent blush creeping its way up to his almost covered ears, as soon as the words left his mouth. Minho nodded eagerly. he was glad Chan had asked for something in return by himself - he would have felt awkward insisting on it.

 

and then Chan lowered his head, his voice nothing more than a whisper. Minho leaned forward automatically. “i’ve heard you have the _Marauder’s Map.”_ Chan's eyes got big when Minho nodded reluctantly. it was a gift from a stranger he had met one day. it was a weird encounter, somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

 

“oh, so the rumours are true”, and Chan's eyes started sparkling, “okay, so. i don't know if you have heard about it, but i have a boyfriend. his name is Kobsook. and there's this problem - he's a Ravenclaw. i think you know how difficult it is to get some alone time with someone if you aren't in the same house, considering that Hyunjin and Changbin struggle with the same problem, i assume.” Minho nodded slowly. he knew where that thought of Chan would go.

 

“i just wanted to ask, if i can maybe borrow it till i have the potion for you ready?” Minho didn't even have to look at Chan's big pleading eyes to know that he would say yes. and Chan looked so happy. Minho smiled.

 

“but can i maybe help you with the potion? i mean, i wouldn't be of some great help, but i can try-?” Minho laughed awkwardly, gritting his teeth. Chan nodded, agreeing.

  


(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

  


five minutes into brewing and Minho already sat on the side, watching Chan pouring strange looking substances into an even stranger looking soup. because after almost setting the recipe on fire and wasting half a bottle of _pearl dust_ due to his clumsiness, the younger had decided he would be of more help just sitting offside and watching. and although Chan hadn't said anything about it, he knew that the older was kinda relieved. Minho couldn't blame him.

 

“oh, no!”, Chan's sudden exclamation let Minho snap out of his little trance, lulled into a delightful daze by the soft crackle of the fire and the mild warmth floating through the dim lit room, “Minho-ah, i need your help, please.” these words made Minho scramble up, almost hitting his head at the low hanging cupboards over the little couch, and looking at Chan expectantly, ready for receiving an instruction. “i forgot an important ingredient, Minho-ah. would you be so nice and quickly get it for me? i need the head of a _Rosa Haleenia_ \- you can find it in the last one of the greenhouses. it's a gol-” “a golden rose, shimmering when day and wafting when night, representing all the feelings you share with your significant other. i know.” Minho smiled gently. Chan nodded, smiling back.

 

and then Minho was out the door, his steps sounding ominous as he hurried down the dark hallway, void of any living and not living being. his body casted shadows onto the walls, looking like him but not himself at the same time. Minho has always been wary of shadows - they never meant good.

 

but the path was short and soon enough his shadows hid in the blades made out of grass, cutting the black like it was meant to be. but Minho didn't pay attention to the ground as his gaze found its way to the shimmering white, hanging in the dark night sky and watching over him. the moon felt like the sun to Minho, warming his face and keeping him awake, keeping him aware. Minho pitied how the greenhouse denied him his look at the moon, but he had a mission after all.

 

the _Rosa Haleenia_ had found its place at the very back, due to its radiating haze disturbing the other plants. _it's a beautiful flower_ , Minho thought, _even his favourite_. Minho knew quite much about flowers, and the _Rosa Haleenia_ had always fascinated him. it had a deep golden center, with the colour fading with every millimeter it distanced itself from the core. at day it shimmered with beautiful sparks floating around it, making it seem like little fairies worshipping their sun. and at night the sparks dropped their colour until a black haze hovered over the petals, sending them to sleep and watching over them. Minho didn't know which guardian to like more.

 

but as soon as his hand had broken through the veil protecting the flower and had picked one of the flower's heads, he could hear quiet shuffling and humming right next to him. he hadn't realized the sounds earlier, too lost in his own mind. but his thoughts had let go of him and now he could hear it even better.

 

and there was this _boy_ Minho had never seen before, sitting on the ground right next to the _Rosa Haleenia_. he hadn't noticed Minho yet, too caught up in his own doing. and Minho _wondered_.

 

the boy's hair was fluffy - engulfing his whole face. and there were flowers set prettily on it, making it look like a flower meadow in the morning, when the flowers start to wake up and shimmer so beautifully under the painted sun. flowers set on his hair like a crown and he was the king of a kingdom long forgotten. a kingdom where flowers held emotions and their colours sounded like music. where petals shimmered brighter than the sun and darker than the night. and he was _gorgeous_.

 

and his small fingers danced around even more sparkling flowers, braiding them together to crowns meaning more than Minho would ever know. and Minho _knew_ that there was a deeper meaning in the flower crown. because there were so many anemones intertwining and holding onto each other - red and white and yellow and _blue._ and there were _only_ anemones, with so many different colours, mixed together randomly but aligned so perfectly. Minho was dazed.

 

and then there was a clatter as Minho moved his hands, accidently knocking an empty flowerpot over and onto the floor. and the unknown boy's eyes snapped over to Minho and they locked eyes for a brief moment and then he was gone out of a sudden - vanishing as if he has never been there at all. but the moment was just long enough to see this silent emotion hovering over the deep brown of his irises. the same emotion Minho saw when he looked at his own reflection.

 

_loneliness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i _**swear**_ this is a minsung book-  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **flowers:**
> 
> \- Rosa Haleenia: representation of Soulmates (doesn't really exist; sadly;;)  
> \- Anemones: loneliness


End file.
